halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tayd0gta/Fracture
If I put Rapture in place of Fracture anywhere in the Fracture articles (I have a tendency to do that), it would be great if you could point them out if I miss them!--Tayd0gta (talk) 02:06, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I ment a period instead of an exclamation mark at the end of the last comment.--Tayd0gta (talk) 02:07, March 13, 2014 (UTC) If you are talking about a galaxy just appearing in the sky, you will see later, because the galaxy just doesn't appear there. Also the Covenant Remnant page was supposed to be Covenant Seperatists.--Tayd0gta (talk) 11:23, March 13, 2014 (UTC) No one required you to give a lecture on theoretical astrophysics, just a simple, helpful, basic outline of why the author's article wasn't compatible with realism. Your 'paragraph' (it was one sentence actually) did not go any way to doing so, but your above post is a gross exaggeration of the kind of reasoning needed, and equally unhelpful. I simply noted your half-assed effort at helping a user improve his fanon (that is the purpose of the NCF policy, after all) because I thought it was the kind of unhelpful, vague and mildly accusatory tagging we had consigned to Halo Fanon's history books. I'm locking this page to prevent this argument continuing further here; if you with to respond you may visit my talk page. Tayd0gta, if you can untangle the quagmire of information posted above and decipher why your article is not realistic (essentially, the energy required to move a galaxy is astronomical, implausible, and to do so in this proximity would likely tear apart both galaxies) you have a period of two weeks in which to rectify your article before it is moved to you namespace. Any further questions and you, too, can reach me at my talk page.}} I do not understand... it is Tier 0, but what does it being that way have to do with canon-friendliness, is being Tier-0 against the rules? please reply:--Tayd0gta (talk) Also the 2 galaxies would not tear apart. Scientists predict that if 2 galaxies collided they would form a much larger huge one with very low chance of collisions. and remember the race of beings can control how these things act in a way. I have put even more thought into this, what if the galaxies moving outward, was actually these beings going to discover new things, but actually that sounds a little bit silly, but the real idea is that these people have a FLEET OF GALAXIES, or the planets are small inner protectors with similar roles to star fighters, and yes, this is still an early thought. Please reply most on the first statement:--Tayd0gta (talk) I still do not understand, I can't fix it if the whole article and the group of articles related to it. --Tayd0gta (talk) I might not be continuing this project because of it being against the laws of physics and how long it would take to make it once I truly thought it up, but there is a small chance.--Tayd0gta (talk) 14:36, May 6, 2014 (UTC)